


Jin's Awesome Time in Ba Sing Se

by mawmawile



Series: Jin's Awesome Times (and Other Happenings) [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Diary/Journal, F/M, Falling In Love, Swearing, i had this idea in the shower and straight up started acting it out so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21620950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mawmawile/pseuds/mawmawile
Summary: Hi, my name is Jin, I live in the Lower Ring, and I'm in love with a tea server named Lee. Oh, Diary, what should I do?
Relationships: Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Jin's Awesome Times (and Other Happenings) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573738
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	Jin's Awesome Time in Ba Sing Se

**Author's Note:**

> LITERALLY I  
>  was in the shower and got a stupid fic idea. and what do i do? i played all the parts. in the shower. all different voices. katara sounded like mickey mouse. it was also 500% more stupid than what i wrote.  
>  azula and ty lee were supposed to make out out of jealousy  
>  and bc i forgot the timing of things jet was supposed to burst out of the ground riding appa then make out with sokka ever lose your marbles in da shower?

#  Jin’s Awesome Time 

#  in Ba Sing Se ❤️ 

Dear Diary, 

Hello! My name is Jin and I live in the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se! (It sucks) 

I’m not supposed to tell anyone, but… I think I may be the last airbender… Shh! Ever since I was a little kid, I could control the air. I’m not very good, but, I think, that still makes me the best airbender in the world… 

Well, whatever! I’m not here to mope around, I’m here to live a little. Word on the street says that Pao’s Family Tea shop has some new employees, and their tea has never been better! Sounds yummy! Since I have some extra coins, I’m going to treat myself today! 

Oh my spirits! The rumors were true! There are new employees, and one of them is _smoking hot_ ! I can’t believe my luck! This crummy town has been full of single mothers and sickly refugees; we really needed a change of pace. I wanna ask him out. I think the old man is his father or something, so I’m going to try and reconnaissance that way. 

See ya later, Diary! 

🏠🏠🏠 

Dear Diary, 

His name is Lee! That name… is the most boring, average name in the entirety of the Earth Kingdom. I don’t care, he makes it work. I also got a better look at him. His hair is unkempt, but still beautiful. And he has the most rugged golden eyes… wait, aren’t those usually firebender eyes? I don’t care, he’s _different_ . Oh, and through his uniform, I can see muscles bulging through… Ah….. Jin, you’re really in love now! I wanna ask him out soon. 

The sun is starting to set, and I don’t feel like lighting a candle. If Lee is a firebender, do you think he would light a candle for me? 

Good night, Diary! 

☕☕☕ 

Guess what, Diary! 

I finally asked him out! It’s not so much that he said yes as that his uncle (not father) forced him to come. Who cares? That just means he’s cool and aloof. 

That’s what I thought until we had dinner together! We went to my favorite noodle shop, and he tells me, “You have a big appetite for a girl.” Like what? Who says that? He seemed really embarrassed about that, though, so I think this is all just a new experience for him. 

Afterwards I asked him what he did before coming to Ba Sing Se. I could see him searching for an excuse… I don’t mind, this war has taken something from all of us. But he said he was a juggler at a circus! I don’t even know anyone who belongs to a circus. Okay, so I may have asked him to demonstrate, and he may have gotten noodles over his beautiful face, and we may have run out without paying… (The owner told my mom after the date and she made me pay—out of my own paycheck! ☹️) 

I took him to the Firelight Fountain as we were being chased. Not only is it the most romantic, most wonderful place in the entire Lower Ring, but I also kinda wanted to see if he was a firebender. As usual, the lights weren’t lit, and I made sure to put on my best sad face. It really must have looked super pitiful, because Lee told me to close my eyes and just like that, the fountain was lit! When I tried to ask him about it, he was like, “It was… the spirits…” Okay, who cares, let’s make out! He gave me coupons for the tea shop though, and I’m pretty sure his uncle made him do that. Oh, but his kiss is wonderful! He’s so warm and wonderful and kinda bad at kissing, but I don’t care! 

Diary, does that mean we’re official now? I hope so. 

🍜🍜🍜 

Hey, Diary, sorry for not writing in you for a while. 

You’ll never guess what happened. Lee told me he loved me! I was in my usual haunt, the tea shop, and started talking with him. And he was going on this tirade like “my face feels so hot when I’m around you,” and “even when I try not to, I just keep thinking of you.” So I was like, Lee! It’s the same with me! He’s so wonderful. 

“J-jin,” he said, suddenly taking my hand in his. “I think I love you!” 

My heart stopped. I wanted to burst into tears right there and then. “Lee…” I think I actually did start crying, now that I think of it. “I love you too!” And he kissed me again! You know… he’s my first boyfriend. I can’t believe I’m so lucky! I’m so happy! 

His uncle Mushi came out and saw us, and started teasing Lee. I can’t help it, I joined in the fun! Lee looked so red! 

On his cheeks, I mean. I’m not talking about his… you know. 

Uncle Mushi shooed us out of the shop and forced us to do something fun. I didn’t mind, but Lee must have been so embarrassed. And when I kissed his cheek, he blushed even more! I’m the happiest girl in the entire world! 

I was showing him around the best parts of the Lower Ring when he finally opened up to me about his past. 

“You know, my mother used to love animals,” he said, as we were watching a turtleduck inexplicably waddle across the street. 

“Yeah?” 

“Back at home, we used to have a turtleduck pond.” A small smile crossed his face. “My mother and I used to sit by the pond and feed them bread for hours.” 

“You had a turtleduck pond?” I said without thinking. “Lee, you didn’t tell me you were rich!” 

He paused. “That place isn’t my home anymore.” 

“What happened to her?” 

“My mother disappeared when I was young.” Absently, he touched his scar. “I still don’t know what happened to her.” 

I wrapped my hands around his—they were warm. “The Fire Nation took something from everybody.” I exhaled. What I told him next was something I never told anything; it was an unexplainable guilt that pulled at my ankles. 

“Soldiers burned down my village.” He squeezed my hand. “We were all fine, but… my father caught _something_ on the way to Ba Sing Se. He never recovered.” 

“I still don’t know how to feel about it.” I looked blankly ahead. “The Fire Nation didn’t kill my father, but without them, he would still be here.” 

For a while, we sat alone in the silence, the bustling crowds forming a shroud around us. “I’m sorry,” Lee said finally. 

“Don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault.” 

He looked conflicted. 

“Lee… if you were the same as the men who burned my village, you wouldn’t be in Ba Sing Se. You wouldn’t be in the Lower Ring, working in a tea shop with your uncle. You’re a good person, trust me.” I kissed his cheek. “Even though you’re a firebender, you don’t have to shoulder the burden of what others have done.” 

“Me? I’m not a firebender.” He looked around suspiciously. “But, uh, if I were, is what you said all true?” 

“Of course. I still love you.” I smiled. “Besides, there’s no other way the fountain would get lit!” 

We kissed again, and it was at that point that my mother managed to track me down and drag me back home. 

Diary, I’m the happiest girl in the world. 

🐢🐢🐢 

Diary, Mom’s still angry that I’ve been sneaking out to “mash faces with some refugee boy.” Her words, not mine. Ugh, I’m so frustrated! We told each other our traumas, can’t she see we’re in love! When I told her this, she got that sad, wistful look on her face she gets whenever I mention Dad. I think she felt bad, so she let me sneak out without much trouble. 

I was chatting with Lee at the tea shop when some hotshot Upper Ring entrepreneur approached Uncle Mushi and offered him his own shop! Of course he said yes, but Lee was not happy about it. 

“What’s wrong? Isn’t it a good thing?” I asked him. 

“I just…” He struggled to find the right words. “Life in Ba Sing Se is nothing like life back at home.” 

“That’s true, but maybe Ba Sing Se can be even better!” I grinned. “You have me!” 

“But my uncle and I would have to move to the Upper Ring. How could I see you still?” At his question, I frowned. He had a point: the Dai Li didn’t like people moving outside their rings. 

“Jin, do you have a job?” Uncle Mushi asked suddenly. 

“Yeah, I’m an assistant for a seamstress.” I could see where he was going. 

“We’ve been offered a spacious apartment as well. Why don’t you come work with us there?” he offered. 

“Really?” I gave a wide smile. “Yes! My mom probably won’t let me, but I’ll do it anyway!” I jumped up and hugged Lee. 

That night, I packed what little things I had, and spoke to my mother for what will probably be the last time in a while. To my surprise, she didn’t object, and wished me luck. 

Next time I write in you, Diary, it’ll be in luxury. 

🌅🌅🌅 

Dear Diary, 

Uncle Mushi called it the Jasmine Dragon. If I followed that naming trend, I’d call it the Baijiu Dragon. 

Lee seemed really happy to work today. Wonder if it’s because of me. Back when I was a customer at Pao’s, most of the visitors were dressed plainly, looking tired and average, bearing the brunt of the war on their backs. No one looked as if they even knew the war was going on. 

I suppose that’s the point. Not even we were supposed to be aware of the war, but how could you not? Not when there’s hoards of exhausted refugees pouring into the city, jamming into crowded apartments and toiling their lives away. I guess that’s why the ladies in fine silk and elaborate headpieces pissed me off so much. They have truly no idea what I’ve been through. 

Or what Lee’s been through. All I could see today were people staring, pointing, jeering at his scar. It made me so mad, I wanted to throw their hot tea right at their faces! I don’t know how I managed to stay calm. 

Asking him about it after closing, Lee said he’s used to all of it, but I can tell it still bothers him. Yet laying next to him, even if we don’t touch, is a remedy for us both. 

May tomorrow be better, Diary! 

🍷🍷🍷 

Never in a million years could I guess this kind of thing would happen. 

A cute looking girl came in today asking for green tea. She was someone unexpected, with gentle brown hair in a braid, bright blue eyes, and dark skin. Nothing like the fan-fluttering ladies who come in for gossip. 

Also, a monkey or something was perched on her shoulder. I don’t have an explanation for that. 

“Hello, what’s your name, miss?” I placed down her cup. “I’m Jin.” 

She took a sip of tea. “This is really good! My name’s Katara.” 

“Well, Katara, you’re not like anyone I’ve seen come here,” I said. “What brings you here?” 

“We’ve been in Ba Sing Se for a couple of weeks, but this place seemed new.” She grinned shyly. “I thought I’d stop for a bit of tea before I go see… the Earth King.” 

I was dumbfounded. “The Earth King?! You must be so important if you’re going to see him! Who are you?” 

Katara looked around. “Don’t tell anyone, but I’m travelling with the Avatar. I’m his waterbending teacher, and his crush. How am I supposed to tell him I like girls?” She dropped her head into her hands and groaned. 

“The Avatar?” My voice was low, so that no one would hear. “He’s back? Is he… an airbender?” 

Katara looked up. “Yeah, of course.” 

“Please, let me meet him!” I said. “I’ve never told anyone this, but I’m also an airbender. All this time, I thought I was the only one, as some bastard half-breed.” 

She looked at me in wonder. “He’ll be so happy to meet you. And maybe he can be in love with you instead.” 

I shook my head. “No dice, I already have a boyfriend. Do you want to meet him?” 

Katara nodded, and I called Lee’s name. As he stepped out from the back holding a pot of tea, his brow furrowed into an angry expression. “You!” 

“You!” Water shot out of Katara’s waterskin, freezing into sharp icicles. 

“Me?” I shrunk back sheepishly. “What’s going on?” 

“ _This_ is your boyfriend? Don’t you know he’s—” I interrupted her by covering her mouth with my hand. 

“Everyone else, get outta here!” I shouted, the already startled rich patrons scurrying away back to their mansions. “Okay, continue.” 

“He’s a firebender!” Her eyes were still trained on Lee, who gently set the pot down. 

“I found that out on the first date,” I told her. 

“He’s the prince of the Fire Nation!” Katara then said. 

“You’re a prince?” I asked Lee. “No wonder you and your mother could sit by a turtleduck pond for hours as a child before she mysteriously disappeared and left your life forever!” Was that going too far? Probably. 

Still, the icicles melted and water fell on the floor as if I didn’t have to mop it all up later. “I…” Katara frowned. “My mother was killed in a Fire Nation raid. She was trying to protect me.” 

“We’re so alike,” she admitted. “So why would you hunt the Avatar?” 

Lee touched his scar. “I fought my father in an Agni Kai—a firebending duel—after disrespecting him. I refused to fight him, so he…” 

“Lee…” He looked at me sadly. 

“I was banished, and only by capturing the Avatar can I go home. It’s been three years since.” His cheeks were flushed, like this was a shame that filtered through his blood. It was the same inexplicable guilt and shame I felt when I thought about my father. 

“Lee, if that’s the case, why are you in Ba Sing Se?” I asked. 

He didn’t answer. 

“What happened in the past is in the past,” I said softly. “What matters is the now. And now, you’re a good person. You’re happy. You didn’t deserve to be hurt like that, and you don’t deserve a father who will hurt you.” I wrapped my arms around him—he was warm. 

Katara laced her fingers together. “Zuko, I’m sorry. The war has taken something from everyone, but Jin’s right. You can always do good, and I wonder if… you will join Aang.” 

“The Avatar.” He pulled away from me. “He asked me once if we could’ve been friends. If there wasn’t a war. At the time, I was so sure that was an impossibility. But now, things are different. I’ll do it.” 

“Thank you.” Hesitantly, Katara stepped forward and gave Lee an uncertain hug. Although he was stiff, he let her. “Wait, Zuko, when did he ask you that?” 

He blushed. “Ehehe, never mind.” 

“So is Zuko your real name?” I asked. He nodded. “I like it, it’s cute.” 

He blushed even harder. At that, who appears from the back but Uncle Mushi. “I’m glad everything is settled.” 

“Uncle! You heard all of that?” 

Uncle Mushi laughed, then approached Zuko. “You have made the right decision, nephew. This is what all those years have led up to.” 

I scratched the back of my neck. “Sorry for chasing out all the customers.” 

“It is no matter, Jin. I don’t know how all those people would have reacted otherwise.” 

“I really have to go deliver this message to the King,” Katara said. “Maybe you want to come with me, Zuko? Jin?” 

I nodded. “Yes. I want to meet the Avatar.” 

“Then I’ll come, too,” Zuko said confidently. 

“I wish you the best of luck, nephew,” Uncle Mushi smiled and waved us goodbye. So we left, and I tripped on the spilt water and bruised my elbow on a chair. 

During the walk to the palace, I explained to Zuko about my bending. I told him how I discovered it, how I didn’t bend in fear of getting caught, how I thought I was the last one left in the world. 

“If we met before Ba Sing Se, would you have tried to capture me?” I asked with a shit-eating grin on my face. 

“Probably… Even I can admit I wasn’t the most level headed,” he said. 

Katara snorted. “That’s for sure.” 

“I think I would have fallen in love with you nonetheless.” I smiled. 

Katara burst out in laughter. “Definitely not! Back in the day, Zuko used to be bald except for a really ugly ponytail!” 

I laughed along with her. “What? Is that true, Lee—Zuko?” 

His cheeks turned red. “It’s very symbolic! And a traditional Fire Nation hairstyle!” 

“Don’t worry, I didn’t fall in love with you because of your hair.” I grabbed his arm jokingly. “I fell in love with your _ripped biceps_ .” 

We were escorted to the Earth King by a couple of men in dark rice hats and long robes: Dai Li agents. Their steely gaze unnerved me. 

“Your Majesty, I have a—” Katara started to yell, but Zuko interrupted her. 

“Azula! What the hell are you doing here?” he shouted. 

In front of the throne were three women in green armor and face paint. The one in the center, Azula, stood and wore a graceful smile. “Ah, Zuzu, a ‘how do you do’ would be nice. Don’t tell me you’ve turned traitor.” 

“Who is that lady?” I asked. 

“Azula,” he said. “My _little_ sister.” 

“Mai, can you believe this?” Azula asked. “My dear brother has degraded since leaving the Fire Nation. Now he’s cohorts with some tribal and a little refugee girl.” 

“What are you doing here?” Katara repeated, venom ripe in her voice. “What are your plans for Ba Sing Se? What did you do with the Kyoshi Warriors?” 

“It’s a funny story, but I don’t think I want to explain it.” She turned to her cronies. “Mai, Ty Lee, would you like to do the honors?” 

“It would be my pleasure,” the dry-voiced girl quipped before getting ready for action. 

“Jin! Get out of here, they’re dangerous!” Zuko yelled at me. 

“No way, I’m not leaving you with these freaks!” I narrowly dodged a knife whizzing by my ear. “What the hell? What’s going on?” 

“Mai’s the girl with knives.” He through a fire blast at another girl spinning through the air, causing her veer off course. “She’s very precise, but she won’t stab you or anything. You have to avoid Ty Lee at all costs. She can chi-block, and make you lose your bending.” 

“Spirits!” For the moment, it seemed Zuko and Katara were dealing with the fight, but there was one person unaccounted for: Princess Azula (I at least assume she’s a princess). 

Everyone else in their separate skirmishes, Azula caught sight of me and grinned. She threw a blast of fire at my feet, which I leapt away from. The color of her flames were a bright blue, unnatural, strange, and blazing hot. Boosting herself with her firebending, she rocketed towards me. I backed away from her in fear. 

“I don’t know who I feel more bad for.” Azula approached me, holding a wild flame in her hand. “My brother, who’s with a peasant girl, or you, who’s with my brother.” 

“Fuck you!” The doors to the throne room were shut; I couldn’t have opened them without getting burned. “You don’t know anything!” 

She shot the flame at me, but I ducked just in time. “How cute. The peasant is insulting me.” 

“Azula, stop! She’s unarmed and a non-bender!” Zuko shouted, trying to keep Ty Lee away. If he stopped for a moment, she would be free to chi-block him. Katara was in the same boat. She was using the little water in her skins to freeze Mai’s knives in place, something that required her full attention. 

“Our bloodline consists of the strongest firebending powers in the entire world!” Azula yelled back at him. “And you dare muddy it with some _weak_ , _non-bending_ , _mutt_ !” 

“You…” I dashed away from her as she was shouting. “Bitch!” 

She looked at me calmly, bringing her index and middle fingers together to her shoulder. 

“Stop!” Zuko suddenly turned to chase after Azula, but this distraction allowed Ty Lee to chi-block him. He fell to the ground. 

It was now or never. I felt the air around me, whipping around with the exchange of blows. The motions were the same rudimentary ones as when I was a child. The fear, confusion, and anger boiled inside me, and I swung my arms at her. 

Miraculously, it worked, the sudden gust blowing her across the room. From her hands a bright dart of lightning shot out at the wall instead of me. “Katara!” I shouted. 

She nodded, and used her water to freeze Mai’s hands together, who stumbled. Katara and I ran to Zuko. 

“Are you okay?” I cried. “Can you walk?” 

He shook his head. “You have to get out of here! She won’t stop for anything!” 

I crouched down, and lifted him with _my_ ripped biceps. That’s what fourteen years of living on a farm will do for you. “Katara, open the door!” 

She nodded and kneed the door open. We ran out, only to be face to face with hoards of Dai Li agents. “Damn it, I don’t have any water left!” Katara’s eyes darted around the room, searching for some source of water. 

All of a sudden, the agents were slammed against the ceiling by pillars of rock jutting through the floor. “Hey, Sugar Queen, did you think you’d get all the fun?” A short black haired girl dressed in green shouted. 

“Toph, thank the spirits you’re here!” Katara sighed in relief. “Can you help us get out of here, as quick as possible?” 

Toph nodded, and bent a rock through the roof. “Get over here!” 

We ran to her position, and she bent a platform to rise outside the palace. “Aang!” Toph called. “We’re over here.” 

Rising above the ground was a white-furred beast with six legs. On it’s saddle was two people, maneuvering the beast closer to us. 

With the same hunk of rock, Toph launched us precariously onto the saddle. 

The boy holding the reins gave a command to the beast, taking off high into the clouds. Once Ba Sing Se crawled away into the horizon, he turned back. “Katara, what happened? Are you—Zuko?!” 

Zuko pushed his arm up to support himself. I touched his hand. “How is it?” 

“Better,” he answered, then turned to the boy. “Avatar, I’m… I’m sorry.” 

“Wait, can you repeat that one for the record books?” asked the other boy, dressed in blue and his hair in a knot. “Did _the_ Prince Zuko just apologize? Also why are we just okay with this?” 

“Hey, I don’t even know this guy,” Toph said. 

“I met him before I went to the palace, Sokka,” Katara said. “He changed.” 

Zuko looked down. “When I first came to Ba Sing Se, I was so angry. I had lost the Avatar’s trail, and I was declared an enemy of the Fire Nation. I could never return home again.” He looked at me with tenderness. “But… Jin helped me find where home _really_ is.” 

I cupped his face and kissed him, his body heat seeping into mine. 

“I’m glad,” Avatar Aang said. 

“So… I’m guessing this means you and your girlfriend are joining us?” Sokka asked. 

“I go where Zuko goes,” I said. 

We sailed off into the night, the weight of the day slipping away into the land of the stars. Everything has been so new, so alien. But as Zuko and I lay together, hand in hand, it makes life a little bit more familiar. 

I’m running out of pages, Diary. What do I do? 

—Jin 


End file.
